Cosmo Memory
by swaswj
Summary: Following the pagoda trials, Yuffie and Red XIII discover each other as they reflect on their personal journeys thus far. Yuffie/Nanaki bestiality
1. Cosmo Memory

_mf, beast, rom, nc_

_Cosmo Memory_  
by Will

"It's a nice view."

Red turned his head to look at Yuffie briefly then looked skyward once more. "Yeah it is," he replied. The young ninja walked across the weather-worn stone to stand next to the huge red-furred beast. With a small smile, she scratched behind his ears and then sat down on the ancient statue.

The big red cat turned his one eye to look at her. "What brings you up here?"

"Ever since I was little," Yuffie explained, "I would come up here most nights to look at the stars." A wind blew, ruffling her green bandana tails. "This's the first time I climbed up Da Chao since Wutai fell, though." The girl idly picked at a small rock nearby.

Red lifted his head, eying her curiously. "Why's that?" he asked.

Yuffie was wondering that herself. "I was a little girl with dreams back then. After the war, I felt like nobody was gonna give me anything, especially not the stars." The girl looked over at Red, smiling sadly. "I _hated_ seeing Wutai become a tourist attraction. I forgot about Da Chao, about stars, and focused on bringin' Wutai back to its former glory."

Suddenly, Yuffie jumped to her feet. "Gawd! I just wanted to kick my old man's ass when he gave in like that!" She angrily swung her fist in the air several times. Blushing at her outburst, Yuffie slowly sat back down. "Sorry," she said with an embarrassed grin.

The girl wrapped her arms around her bare knees, shivering slightly as a cold wind blew.

Red looked like he was grinning, almost. He turned his eye away, looking skyward again. "I felt that way about my father, too. I'd watched my mother give her life fighting, and I _hated_ him for leaving us. I was ashamed to be thought the son of a coward."

Unbidden came the memories of Red's dad, Seto, a ragged and torn stone form. He'd given his life defending the back passes into Cosmo Canyon – fighting by himself, alone. "Your dad was awesome, though," Yuffie said, trying to comfort Red. "I mean, that's really something to live up to!" She reached over and started scratching behind Red's ears again.

"I know," he replied, looking a bit more content. "It feels good to be able to say that I'm the son of Seto, now." Red looked down again. "But compared to him, I'm still just a cub."

"Oh yeah, that's right, isn't it?" Yuffie said in wonder. It was hard to remember that Red was still basically a kid, like her. He always acted so calm and mature.

The girl wondered how big Red would end up getting. Already, when lying down his shoulders were nearly equal with hers. Suppressing a brief shiver, Yuffie began running her fingers through his spiky mane. "Your dad'd be proud of ya, Red. Instead of you being known as the son of Seto, I bet everyone'll remember him as the father of Nanaki!"

Red groaned and covered his head with his paws. "_Why_ did Grandfather have to tell you that name?"

The young ninja looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong with Nanaki? I think it's cute!" she said, smiling. Red just let out another groan, causing her to giggle. "C'mon, maybe one day you'll even be as famous as _me_!" she said teasingly and then yelled as loud as she could, "The Great Ninja Yuffie and Nanaki the Star Warrior!"

"Star Warrior..?" Red groaned in disbelief. The girl laughed out loud while Red covered his head again in utter embarrassment.

Yuffie shivered yet again when another cold breeze wafted by. Impulsively, she scooted over against Red's fur, sighing happily at his intense body warmth. Her khaki shorts and green tank top weren't all that effective against the bite of the autumn air.

"Hey Red," Yuffie said as she leaned against him and looked at the stars. "It was Cosmo Canyon."

"What was?" the red-furred lion asked, bewildered.

The girl reached over and started scratching between Red's shoulder blades. "Since we went there, I started lookin' at the stars again." Yuffie let out a loud yawn, scrunching closer up against the warm fur. "I'm really glad you stuck with us."

After a long moment of star-gazing, Yuffie spoke up again. "Red… do you ever think about the future?" the girl asked drowsily. "Like about family?"

The red-furred lion let out a depressed sigh, making Yuffie regret the question. "I'm the last of my kind," Red told her. "I'll never be able to have a family."

_Gawd, why did I ask him that? _Reaching for anything to cheer him up, Yuffie reminded him of one of the stories Barrett had told her. "What about that pervert Jojo's experiment?" she asked sleepily. "Maybe you don't _need_ another of your kind to get a family." Yuffie's eyes started drifting closed as she continued stroking Red's soft fur.

"You mean Hojo?" he corrected her. Red seemed lost in thought for a moment and then finally told her, "I don't really like Aerith like that. She'd never go for it anyway."

Yuffie yawned once more, wishing she could really cheer him up. "Maybe it doesn't need to be an Ancient," she suggested as she drifted to sleep against Red's warm fur.

* * *

"Aww! It's so cute!" Yuffie snatched up the little red cub and hugged it tightly as it voiced little mewling protests.

The girl wondered where the rest of her cats had gone to, but wasn't too worried. She held the tiny cub in the palms of her hands, looking at his adorable spiky hair and the glowing orange tip of his tail.

"Are you related to Red, little guy?" she asked, holding him closer. The cub licked the tip of her nose and Yuffie giggled. "Just wait'll he sees you!" She sat cross-legged on the floor and cuddled the tiny cub against her chest, beaming when he licked her shirt and started purring softly. While she smiled affectionately at it, the cub drifted quickly into slumber.

Then she felt another little sandpaper-like tongue on her bare toes. "Hey, that tickles!" she said playfully as she spotted the other cub. The girl flexed her toes at the cub, which reared back and then attacked her foot, causing her to snicker again. The ferocious beast latched its paw pads and blunt teeth onto her foot and was making the most adorable little growling noises.

"Kawaii!" she cried out as she reached her free hand over and scratched behind his ears. Yuffie laughed when another little ball of fur attack her other foot, and then another came up and started licking her calf. The one she was holding woke back up and resumed licking her shirt. "Where're all you little guys coming from?" she asked the little monsters as she tried to pet all of them.

More began appearing, licking all over her legs, making the girl giggle – especially when two of them began licking the bottoms of her feet. Yuffie's ticklishness betrayed her and she ended up flopped on her back while more of the oversized kittens attacked her with their tongues. They were getting the soles of her feet, her tender sides, her breasts, even behind her ears.

Yuffie rolled back and forth, trying to escape the playful tongues, when a different sensation began filling her. The young girl sighed in relief as the tickling stopped, but there was now another feeling welling inside her, as if a dozen moths were flapping around inside her belly – but in a _good_ way.

Letting out a long "Mmm…" of pleasure, the girl realized where the pleasant feeling was coming from. She opened her eyes, realizing immediately that all but one of the cubs was gone. She stared in shock at the last little kitten right smack between her legs, licking her shorts for all he was worth.

The little cub lifted his head and fixed its one eye on her, and abruptly she snapped back to reality.

Yuffie screamed in surprise as she realized that Red was the one licking her. Quickly scooting backward on her bottom, she yelled at the red lion, "Whoa, Red! The hell're you doing?"

Red jerked backward and hung his head. "I… I'm sorry, Yuffie," he said, ashamed. The tone in his voice made the girl feel kinda sorry for yelling at him. "I just… I could smell…." The lion stopped himself there, shaking his head. He lifted his head and looked at her hopefully. "And you said it didn't have to be a Cetra! I thought… you meant…." Red trailed off again.

"Well I didn't mean _that!_" Yuffie exclaimed, realizing his meaning.

Her lonesome companion hung his head again, and Yuffie couldn't help but think of the position he was in. The last one of his race, no family, few friends…in fact, as the girl thought about it, she realized she might be his closest friend. When they weren't fending off monsters or the Turks or Jenova, Yuffie was usually hanging out with quiet and thoughtful Red.

The young ninja smiled to herself, thinking of all the times that Red had defended her. She thought of how he was always the first one to throw a Cure spell at her and often would be the first to attack anything that hurt her. The girl had never really considered it more than friendship, though, albeit a close friendship.

She stood there shivering in the night air, the front of her shorts damp, and looked at her companion. He was facing away, head still down. The more Yuffie thought about it, the more she realized that it really could be more than just friendship. She realized that she really wanted it to be.

"Are you gonna leave me to freeze over here?" Yuffie asked, crossing her arms and making a dramatic show of shivering.

Red turned his eye her way, and gave a half-hearted protest, "But…." Seeing how cold she was, though, he quickly came over to her.

The girl threw her arms around his neck as soon as he came in range. "I'm sorry, Red," she said sincerely. Yuffie whispered, "Next time, be sure to wake me up first." When the red lion looked at her in complete shock, she added, "You know I'm grumpy when I wake up," and winked at him.

"Next time..?" Red asked just before understanding came into his eye. Yuffie nodded and kissed the tip of his nose. "Then you..?" The girl smiled and nodded again. "But--" Red began.

"Red..?" the girl said to get his attention, afraid he might go on forever.

Eagerly Red asked her, "Yes?"

The young ninja leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I'm awake now." She nodded when he looked at her questioningly and then laughed when he licked her face without a second thought.

His sandpapery tongue scraped her face a couple times and then Red lightly head-butted her so that she was lying on her back. The girl smiled up at him nervously as he began licking her breasts through her shirt. As she moaned quietly, Yuffie couldn't believe how much she really wanted this – already she was soaked. She reached up with both hands and affectionately scratched behind Red's ears as he drenched the front of her shirt.

The big cat moved his tongue downward, licking across her belly-button. Yuffie let out a small giggle with each lick. Red paused to look at her and she got the hint. The young girl slipped her thumbs inside the hem of her shorts and panties, hesitating to take a deep breath. Yuffie was afraid of going that extra step, even though she wanted to desperately.

The teen thought of that feeling just before she awoke. In one fluid motion, she lifted her butt and slid her shorts and underwear down to her knees. Face red, Yuffie spread her knees for her new lover and kissed his muzzle. Red grinned a kitty grin at her, and then moved his rough tongue lower.

Immediately, Yuffie tensed, digging her nails into the rough stone. "Oh gawd, Red," she gasped, "that feels great!"

"Not as good as it tastes," he replied smoothly, sticking his long, rough tongue deep inside her. The girl's inexperienced body quivered in pleasure and she tried to spread her knees wider.

Red licked deeply once more. "It might be better if… you…," he began, stopping to lick her again.

"If I what?" Yuffie asked eagerly, moaning as his tongue pulled out.

"If you…get on all fours," Red replied hesitantly.

The girl giggled at how he could still act shy even with his tongue inside her most private places. She rolled over and got up on her knees. Yuffie smiled back at Red and waggled her bottom at him. "Like this?" she asked playfully.

In response, Red attacked her with his tongue, making her gasp sharply as his tongue went even deeper inside her, brushing against her hymen. "Oh gawd, yes Red!" she cried out, her quivering arms giving out on her as she pushed back against his mouth.

Yuffie whimpered in pleasure, feeling pressure beginning to build just below her stomach. "Oh yes, please, Red!" she cried out while Red eagerly licked her raw. "Gawd, almost there!"

Red pulled his tongue completely out and then licked back into her, sending her over the edge. Yuffie moaned loudly in pleasure as she reached her peak, calling out Red's name again and again. Red continued eating her out, leaving the girl panting in pleasure.

Yuffie felt as if her nerve endings had exploded with the center of the blast in her nether regions. She moaned deliriously, butt still sticking in the air with her face on the cool stone.

"Oh wow," she said in a daze. After one more lick, Red began moving into position to take her. He walked up over her, the soft fur of his belly brushing against her naked bottom, until his forelegs were on either side of her shoulders. That was more than enough to snap Yuffie back to attention. "Hold on!" she cried out futilely. She was nowhere near ready for that! Urgently, she tried to get out from under him.

As soon as she moved, Red let out a threatening growl like she'd never heard from him before. Stunned, Yuffie stayed where she was. The girl gulped as Red licked the back of her head, a surprisingly tender action despite his bestial demeanor. "Red…" she whined hopefully. Another lick on the back of her head was the big cat's only response.

Red lowered his haunches and thrust at her, sliding beneath his target. Yuffie whimpered in fear as he thrust again, this time too high. The girl hoped he wouldn't be able to get in and would give up, but cried out when his third shot hit the mark.

It was much smaller than she feared, but Yuffie groaned in pain as Red pulled back – it was covered in sharp, backward-pointing spines. Red's chest rumbled appreciatively above her as he repositioned himself, just before he thrust his hips forward again. Yuffie's eyes shot wide as he ripped through her hymen and stretched her open – his cock widened closer to the base!

Red pulled back again, the sharp barbs scraping against her tender insides, and then lunged forward again, reaching even deeper inside her. Yet again his spines pulled against her, this time making her cry out, just before his hips jumped forward. Yuffie gasped as she felt his fur-covered balls against her nether lips.

The girl felt him pull back once more, felt the barbs catch yet again, and then felt Red's member suddenly spasm, sending a hard jet of lion seed deep into her. Quickly he pulled back and thrust deeply again, twitching again as he sent two more hard hot spurts of his seed into her womb.

The sensation of the cream sloshing around inside her was completely alien to the young ninja.

As he fired one last spurt, Red flung himself backward with a roar, the barbs stinging the girl sharply as they pulled out. Yuffie gasped, shaking and stunned. She slowly came to terms with what had just happened: she'd just given up her virginity to her best friend, had just been _mated_ by him.

Yuffie slowly raised her head to look behind her. Seeing the movement, Red got up from where he was laying and came sauntering back. "No way!" Yuffie said incredulously, shaking her head desperately. She didn't try to move, even though – and partly because – she was still in pain from the first time.

Red licked at her sore opening one more time, making her body quiver in anticipation. Yuffie realized she wanted him to mate her again, that she still wanted him badly. The girl moaned and arched her back, spreading her knees wider for him.

The big cat hit his target on the first try this time, his mate giving out a brief grunt. Red licked the back of her neck and then shifted his weight forward, his furry sheath pressing against her as his member worked its way inside her. Yuffie whimpered in pleasure as Red rapidly thrust into her, the barbs pulling him deeper and deeper.

The big cat licked the back of her head again, and Yuffie cried out as another orgasm hit her. Red's balls pressed against her and with a roar the girl felt more of his seed shooting inside her, making her cry out even louder. Spurt and spurt shot into her, and then the red lion threw himself off her again, roughly yanking out of the girl.

Yuffie panted heavily, trying to recover as she flopped onto her side. After she had caught her breath some, she turned to look at her companion lying across the path. Although she still felt sore, she smiled and began crawling toward him. She pulled her shorts back up, wanting to bury her face in his soft fur and fall sound asleep.

The girl groaned when Red got to his feet and moved around behind her. "Red…" she whined, but obediently lowered her shorts again and spread her knees. Yuffie gave a small moan as his tongue found her opening again, just before she felt his soft belly fur brushing against her bare skin again.

Yuffie turned her head to face him this time, looking at the big red beast longingly, and he leaned his head down to lick her face. Yuffie giggled and opened wide, letting his rough tongue explore the inside of her mouth. She soon felt his spiny member enter her again, and this time she pushed back against it, giving slight whimpers of pain with each thrust. It didn't take long before Red's balls were pressed up against her once more and his member began jumping inside her.

The girl moaned loudly as each jet of hot liquid bathed her insides, squirming as she peaked yet again. She screamed out Red's name into the night, yelping as he fired one last spurt and then yanked himself out again.

Exhausted, Yuffie flopped down on the ground, catching her breath again. This time, Red lay down nose to nose with her. "Hey there," she smiled at the big cat, kissing the tip of his nose and scratching behind his ears. Yuffie's eyes began drifting closed once again, but then Red's sandpaper tongue licked her face, waking her back up.

The big cat stood up, and the girl could see the pink tip poking out of his sheath. Smiling at her lover as he moved behind her, Yuffie rose back up onto her knees.

* * *

Yuffie groaned as the sun crested over the horizon. Grumbling, she buried her face deeper into Red's furry chest. She felt the big cat begin stirring.

Red started to get up, but Yuffie squeezed him tighter. "Unh-uh," she mumbled into his coat. The girl smiled happily when her partner settled back down and licked the top of her head.

She nuzzled tighter against him. Her shorts still around her ankles, Yuffie quickly faded back into slumber, idly rubbing her tummy.


	2. The Flower of Wutai

Yuffie stretched her jaws wide as she let out a loud yawn, before snuggling deeper into the soft fur. She smiled as she felt a rough tongue licking the top of her head and the back of her neck. Giving an appreciative squeeze to the big cat, the girl finally opened her eyes and looked up at Red's face.

As soon as she lifted her head, Red licked her face, causing her to giggle. "Mornin', Yuffie," the red-furred feline rumbled cheerfully, licking her forehead. His tongue was pushing her bandana higher up on her forehead.

"So now you're talking to me again?" the girl asked with a smirk. Red began fumbling through an apology, but Yuffie pulled his head close and kissed his nose softly. The adolescent lion grinned and licked her face again. Yuffie wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

When he licked the top of her head one more time, Yuffie giggled, imagining how her hair must be looking by now. "Reddd," she whined, "you've got me all sticky and smelly!" _Especially below the waist_, she thought. She kissed his nose once more to let him know she was playing.

At last, Yuffie rolled away from the warm fuzz ball, groaning quietly as she realized how sore she was from last night's "surprise." The young ninja reached down to pull up her shorts and panties – still down around her ankles – when she glanced over toward Red and let out a brief laugh of disbelief. "Oh gawd...don't tell me you want to go again already!"

Red whimpered slightly. "But I've been holding back since before dawn!"

The girl stared at the pink member poking out of Nanaki's sheath in amazement. It was a lot smaller than it had felt – although she didn't have anything to compare it to – but it did steadily widen as it went further back. That wasn't what she was staring at, though. "I can't believe you didn't rip me to pieces," the kunoichi whispered softly. She had certainly felt enough of them last night, but actually seeing the barbed spines on his member was stunning. They literally covered the entire shaft, pointing backward all around, and each looked needle-sharp.

At last pulling her eyes away, Yuffie winced as she pulled the shorts up against her abused girlhood. She looked up at the sky and saw that it couldn't be much later than mid-morning.

"You can wait a little longer, right?" she asked hopefully, knowing the fluffy beast could easily have his way with her if he wanted. Something about that thought sent a pleasant tingle down the girl's spine. "I'd really like to clean off before the smell becomes permanent," she said with a wink.

The red lion grinned suggestively at her. "I can take care of that..."

Yuffie blushed when she realized what he meant. Feeling a faint stirring between her legs, she almost accepted, imagining his rough tongue roaming all over her, inside her. With a quiet moan of longing, Yuffie shook her head. Considering the soreness she was still feeling from the night before, she had someplace better in mind. "Some of the caves around here have hot springs in them. I'd really like a quiet bath in one of them," she told Red. "You could use one yourself," she added, pinching her nose and sticking her tongue out at him.

With a dramatic sigh, Red rose to his feet, his glowing tail swinging back and forth. "As you wish," he said reluctantly.

Her eyes were drawn down between the lion's hind legs, where his disappointment was in plain view. Yuffie got painfully to her feet, unable to take her eyes off it. Red began sauntering ahead toward the path, giving the girl a clear view of his swinging orbs. Embarrassed, Yuffie blushed and looked away...briefly.

Last night, the pain had almost been too much, but she had still obediently gotten into position for him. The girl remembered the rough pain as he tore away her virginity, and the fiery sharpness of his spines digging into her tender insides, especially when he threw himself off of her. She also remembered being surrounded by his soft and warm red fur, feeling the deep rumbling of his satisfaction throughout her body. The girl remembered his tongue on the back of her neck, turning her head and sucking on the rough organ in a deep soul kiss. Softly rubbing her lower tummy, Yuffie remembered the bliss of being tied so completely to her Nanaki, to being a part of him as he filled her completely. Even now she could still feel some of him dribbling out into her panties.

"Yuffie?" Red called from the path ahead, waiting for her.

Looking into his amber eye, Yuffie realized that it hadn't really been obediently: it had been _willingly_.

Now that she really thought about it, Yuffie was impressed. As many times as he had joined with her in such a short time... it really _must_ have been hard for Red to wait so long. _Dammit_, she thought to herself, realizing her body was betraying her. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and panties.

"Maybe," she started, looking down as her face flushed bright red, "just once before we go." Once she said it, she pulled her thumbs down below her rear and then let the clothes drop to her ankles. Yuffie glanced up to meet his eye and gave a wink before turning and dropping to all fours.

Already panting in anticipation and fear, the girl struggled not to look behind her. Yuffie was afraid of backing out of it and disappointing her mate. She gasped as she felt his tongue against her sore nether region just before his warm red fur engulfed her. Feeling the pleased rumbling in Nanaki's chest, Yuffie knew she never would have had the chance to change her mind. She realized that she was smiling.

Yuffie let out a sharp yelp as the big cat thrust at her, the tip bouncing off of her sore skin. On the second thrust he hit his mark and the girl gritted her teeth. Red pulled back, his spines digging into her abused walls, and then slammed forward. Unable to hold back a whimper, Yuffie smiled warmly when she felt Red's comforting tongue on her cheek. Squinting her eyes closed, the girl pushed back at him as he thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt.

Red yanked back one more time, and the girl could feel his member twitch. She beamed, eager to be tied to him once more, to be mated to him, to feel him sloshing around inside her once more. Together they screamed out their passion as the hot jets of his seed shot into her womb. The red lion's roar reverberated throughout the surrounding mountainside.

He fired into her again, and once more, each time causing the girl to pant sharply. After the third shot, Red licked the back of her neck and then threw himself off her. Yuffie cried out in pain as the spines raked her insides, but then grinned happily as she rolled onto her side.

Red came and laid down right in front of the girl, both still panting lightly. Yuffie smiled, throwing an arm around his neck and kissing his nose. The big cat grinned and licked her face. "Alright," she said breathlessly, "now we can go...right?" Her fingers scratched behind his ear.

Licking her face once more, Red replied, "Whenever you're ready, Yuffie." He winked his one eye and the girl giggled.

Yuffie got back to her feet, wincing lightly. She felt a trickle running down her leg and unconsciously began rubbing her lower tummy. Realizing what she was doing, the girl hurriedly bent over and pulled her panties and shorts back up. Looking over at her new boyfriend, Yuffie thought about what they'd spoken about last night...what had started it all.

Was it actually possible for her to have his cubs?

Nanaki walked over and licked her hand, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Lead the way," he smiled. Yuffie smiled back and started mentally planning out the route they'd need to get there fastest. It really wasn't far, but you couldn't go anywhere in a straight line on the mountain statue.

"Alright, we go left up here," she said finally, pointing. "But you walk up here beside me, not behind." She winked as she explained, "I doubt we'll get very far if you have a good view like that."

Red laughed. "I'd like to think I have more self-control than that," he protested. Yuffie snorted and Red grinned sheepishly. "Maybe I should walk beside you," he said, relenting.

With a grin, Yuffie began lightly jogging forward, ignoring the pangs of soreness. Nanaki stayed right beside her, easily keeping pace with the sprightly girl. Yuffie hadn't realized it, but the more she thought about it, she really did love the somber cat. She wished now that she had paid more attention to the sweet way he always treated her.

Leading Red down another path, Yuffie thought of how the noble lion often defended her, on and off the battlefield. When Yuffie was a little too hyper or talkative for the others, it was usually Red who stepped in...although maybe not in the nicest way. The girl laughed, remembering a certain time when he'd told them to ignore her because she "just had some growing up left to do." Big talk, she thought: he'd said thought before they all found out that he had plenty of 'growing up' to do of his own.

"Yuffie!" Red shouted with a growl, even as the kunoichi reflexively jumped back.

Nanaki jumped in front of her, taking a claw to the shoulder and ferociously going for the beast's throat. It jumped back, narrowly avoiding the cat's fangs. "Watch out Red, they're foulanders!" Yuffie reached over her shoulder to grab her shuriken, only to remember that she hadn't brought one. "Damn it!"

There were two of the beasts, each slightly bigger than Red. In fact, they looked a little like him, except they wore long purple blankets and hideous gold-colored masks. Their claws were far longer and more wicked-looking as well.

Long green tongues hanging, the silent beasts anxiously paced just out of range. Seeing an opportunity, Red chuckled and tapped into the power of his Demi materia. "Nice shot, Red!" Yuffie cheered as the sphere of darkness enveloped both foulanders, sapping away a huge chunk of their strength in an instant.

Angrily, one of them rushed out of the blackness, light flaring behind the mask's eyes. Yuffie cried out as the claws descended toward Red, but the lion lunged forward. Roaring in pain as the claws slashed into his side, Nanaki got up under the mask and sank his fangs into the foulander's unprotected neck.

The beast squealed once in pain before Nanaki angrily twisted his neck, throwing the foulander onto its back. With a bone-chilling growl, Nanaki ferociously jerked his head back and forth, sending blood spraying. The second foulander jumped in, nearly catching Red before he jumped back.

Growling to herself, Yuffie fingered the yellow material in her bracelet. Anything besides foulanders and she could have nuked them with Beta. _This isn't good_, she thought, _I'm a better fighter than caster. _Frustrated, she summoned the power of Big Guard, covering both her and Nanaki in layers of protection.

Red and the foulander growled at each other as they faced off, and Yuffie worriedly looked around. Foulanders rarely traveled in less than threes. In spite of his ferocious demeanor, Red was more of a caster himself than a fighter. Right now the speed boost from Big Guard was helping level the playing field, though. The girl wished Cloud was there: let him handle the spotlight while she and Red did the real damage!

Heck, just give her a weapon or some good combat materia!

Yuffie sucked in a breath as the two beasts lunged at each other ripping and tearing. They separated and the girl saw a green orb in Red's headdress begin flaring up. "Red, don't!" she shouted too late, knowing which materia he had equipped. A bright blast of fire lit up around the masked beast, engulfing it completely.

Instead of crying out or rolling around in pain, the thing let out an amused cackle. With a loud hissing sound, the wounds Nanaki had inflicted began sealing together. "They absorb fire!" the girl finished, lamely.

"I'll keep that in mind," Red shouted tiredly as he rushed in for another attack. The refreshed foulander moved faster than before, easily keeping up with the red lion and out of his claws.

_We should not be having this much trouble with these weaklings! _the girl thought angrily. "Reflect," Yuffie shouted, letting Red know what spell she was casting. Yuffie ran over to Nanaki as the magic shields went up over both of them. Her fearsome companion growled deeply at the masked demon cat. It looked at Yuffie as she came close, and Red lunged at it ferociously.

The foulander counterattacked with a flurry of claws. "Nanaki!" Yuffie shouted in horror as the cat went down in a spray of blood. She turned toward the foulander and shouted, "You son of a _bitch!_" Letting out a ferocious growl of her own, Yuffie lifted her bracelet. Now she was _really_ pissed off.

She activated her yellow materia once more, calling forth the power of Aqualung and aiming it... at herself and Red.

The vicious torrent of water appeared right on top of them, the glowing blue liquid blasting at them as if from a geyser. The mako-enriched streams hit them, smashing against their Reflect shields. Yuffie grinned viciously as she looked at the foulander through the blue film.

The Aqualung, amplified from hitting _two_ Reflect shields, reversed and crashed into the foulander, bashing the beast against the mountain wall. As the conjured water dissipated, the foulander's broken body fell to the ground motionless.

"Don't you touch him," she growled under her breath, breast heaving as she glared at the corpse.

Red's voice came from the side. "How did you..?" Before he could finish speaking, Yuffie was already turning toward him, a joyful grin on her face: _he was ok!_ As soon as she turned to face him, though, her heart stopped in her chest.

Nanaki was struggling to his feet, with dark stains of blood matting down his brighter red fur. He was injured and in pain, but he could definitely be healed. Red's one eye was wide as he looked her way, transfixed by her display of materia combinations.

What caught her eyes, though, were not Nanaki or his wounds, but the flapping green tongue and wicked scythe-like claws that were coming straight for him. _The third foulander!_ she realized in horror. Yuffie didn't think Nanaki could survive another attack, not unprepared. She reacted without thinking.

The girl desperately reached into a back pocket, fingers tightening around the warm piece of metal there.

The foulander leapt, three-clawed paws outstretched.

Yuffie's hand jerked out of the pocket, cocking backward. Like a shot, the shard of metal left her hand on its path to the beast still in mid-lunge. There was a loud yelp of pain and a brief flash of crimson. The foulander crumpled in mid-air and fell to the ground almost on top of Nanaki, startling the wounded lion.

Nanaki managed to get to his feet and backed a few steps away from the thrashing monster. It was over, but the beast was not ready to give it up. It gurgled angrily as more and more of its lifeblood spilled out onto the stones.

Without a care in the world for the gruesome sight, Yuffie threw herself at Red, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Taken aback, Red tentatively licked her neck, which only caused Yuffie to squeeze even tighter. She was afraid to let him go.

"I'm ok, Yuffie," he protested weakly, "thanks to you." After a brief silence, he added, "At least you don't smell like me anymore." Yuffie laughed, realizing that she was now covered in Nanaki's and the foulanders' blood.

"Cloud is supposed to be the one covered in this crud!" she complained, still laughing.

At last, Yuffie released her chokehold on the big cat. Then, without warning, she rapped his skull sharply with her knuckles. "Why didn't you summon something?" she scolded.

Red looked away sheepishly. "The only summon I have ready is Ifrit."

Yuffie leaned back on her heals in surprise. The fire spirit definitely would have been a bad choice in that situation. "What about Leviathan?" she asked, feeling slightly hurt. After that entire afternoon of battling in the pagoda, after facing off against her father and earning some small measure of his respect, she'd been given Wutai's Leviathan summon... which she'd promptly given to Nanaki.

"I...put it into your shuriken," he said. Yuffie's eyes widened. "It's not that I didn't want it!" he explained quickly. "I just...after watching you fight so hard I didn't feel right accepting it. If I'd only known then..."

Yuffie sighed and smiled at the flustered cat. She kissed his nose, both to shut him up and to let him know it was ok. "Here," she said, "let's do something about those cuts." Activating the yellow materia one more time, Yuffie summoned a healing wind – the only mending ability she had on her happened to be the only one that could drift around a Reflect shield without a problem.

Rumbling appreciatively as his wounds closed, Red licked her face. Yuffie blushed slightly as she realized the soreness between her legs was soothed as well. "I can't believe you had that weapon hidden away the whole time."

Yuffie gasped. "Oh, no no no no no!" she cried out, running over to the last foulander's corpse. _Please let it be alright!_

The girl winced as she knelt over the body, seeing how deeply it had sunk into the throat. The smell was making her nauseous. "Eww..." she moaned. Yuffie then closed her eyes and reached two fingers into the cut. "Oh, _grossness!_" she shouted, fingers closing around the object and yanking it out quickly. She stood up and moved away as fast as she could. "Oh _gawd_, that was so disgusting!"

Yuffie opened her eyes and realized that Nanaki was staring at her in surprise. "What is that thing?" he asked after a moment. Cradling it in both hands, Yuffie looked down at it. Feeling a little foolish for how she had overreacted, she tried to wipe off the piece of silver on her already-stained shirt.

It was still covered in red, but she held it out to show Nanaki, cupping it in both hands. Some of the purple could be seen through the blood. The big red cat leaned in closer. "A flower?" he asked.

Yuffie nodded. "It's a hairpin." The silver pin had a soft, round five-petal blossom in the center, backed by five sharp spear-like blades underneath. Each edge was as sharp as any weapon she'd ever used. "It's shaped like a columbine," she added, "the flower of Wutai."

Nanaki looked at her silently, waiting for a better explanation. Yuffie looked down sadly, idly trying to clean it off better. "It was my mom's," she said at last. The actual edges were plain silver, but the spear-like petals were a softly brushed purple with white tips. The petals of the softer blossom in the center were clear white surrounding purple centers. In the center was a pale yellow, where the pollen would be on the real flower.

Yuffie smiled when Nanaki licked her face gently. "You never say much about her," he said, probably trying to prompt her into telling more.

Yuffie shrugged. "That's because I never knew her," she said simply. She'd gotten over it a very long time ago. "She died when I was really little. It's weird." She looked at him, feeling slightly confused as she tried to think of a simple way to explain it. "Even though I don't remember her at all, I still feel closer to her than my dad. But... I guess that doesn't say much, since I usually feel like kicking his ass all the way from here to Midgar."

Red chuckled softly. Yuffie stood up straight, taking another look at the silver flower. "What was she like?" the lion asked as the pair started walking onward, leaving the battlefield behind

_I just said I didn't remember her!_ the girl thought with a sigh. "My old man would never tell me much about her. All I really know is that I got my eyes and hair from her." Some of the other villagers said that she was a stunningly beautiful woman, though. Her mom had hair down to her back, always with that pin in her hair.

Yet somehow Yuffie had ended up an awkward, gangly tomboy. She secretly suspected that, too, was her old man's fault – both his genes and his parenting!

Nanaki smiled at her. "She must've been lovely, then." Yuffie blushed and glanced away, catching the implication. In spite of herself, she wanted someone to think she was pretty, even if that someone was a giant red fuzz ball with one eye. "What's the story on the hairpin?" he asked.

With a shrug, she told him, "All I know is that it was her favorite. I hang onto it because it makes me feel closer to her, but my dad doesn't like me to have it. He likes to steal it from me and hide it away, but I always manage to find it.

"I actually hid it myself before going off on my materia hunt, but I guess he found it. Even though you all were chasing me, when I got to Wutai the first thing I did was go and raid my old man's house looking for it."

"The flower of Wutai, huh?" Nanaki said, mostly to himself. He turned his eye toward her and grinned. "Does it mean something?"

Yuffie put her hands behind her head and grinned back. "It symbolizes willpower...the resolve to win." She turned and looked at Red seriously. "My mom wouldn't have surrendered Wutai in cowardice." The girl turned back ahead. "Hey! There's the entrance up on the right!"

The girl turned to Red in excitement, and she saw that he was looking at her appraisingly. She wondered what he was thinking, looking at her spindly arms and legs, her short-cropped hair, wearing sneakers, shorts, and a tank top. She was still covered in all that foulander blood, a little Nanaki blood, sweat, dirt, and grime – it was even caked in her hair. He must've been ecstatic that she could finally clean herself off.

"My own little flower of Wutai," he said with a kitty grin, "resolute, determined, and marvelously radiant."

Yuffie grinned speechlessly for a moment. Finally, she told him, "Your tongue's a lot smoother than it feels."

"Which would you prefer?" he asked with a wink.


	3. Azure Fortune

_mf, beast, rom, oral_

_Azure Fortune_

by Will

Yuffie skipped swiftly across the rocks as she and Red entered the small cave in Da Chao's side. Her short brown hair was matted to her head, the green of her sleeveless shirt and the tan of her shorts could barely be seen through the bloodstains and torn fur. Even much of her exposed skin was cruddy. As if that weren't bad enough, foulander blood had a smell that was, as their name suggested, quite foul.

Yes, she was _very_ glad that they had made it here.

"It's hot in here," Red commented as she led the way through the sloping tunnel. Yuffie looked back at the big red cat and smiled. His spiky mane was also matted down by blood, a darker stain on his reddish orange fur. Remembering what he said to her outside made her grin wider as she clutched her mother's hairpin tight to her chest. Seeing her looking back at him, Red returned her smile.

Finally, Yuffie responded to him as they wove their way deeper through the small tunnel. "There are some caves further down Da Chao that have eternal flames within them. The mountain itself also has a great fire within it. They say only Leviathan can quench those flames, and that's why, till now, the village has never let any one person carry the materia."

"Leviathan?" Red asked, surprised. "And you gave that to me? I can't take that now! What if something happens to your hometown?"

Yuffie giggled. "It's just an old story, Red. It was nearly seven hundred years ago the last time Leviathan was summoned to calm Da Chao. I doubt we're going to need it again now. And besides," she added, turning to look at him seriously, "what good would it do to save Wutai if the Planet were to be destroyed?"

Red looked down. "I guess you have a point, but..."

"We're here!" Yuffie cried out triumphantly as they at last emerged into an expansive low-roofed cavern. Red blinked in surprise as the steam rose up all around them. There were two huge pools of water across most of the cavern, and several smaller ones. It looked like sunlight was coming from one side, but much of the cavern was lit by flames in stone sconces in the cavern walls.

"When you said a hot spring, I wasn't expecting...," Red started, unsure what to say.

He was cut off as Yuffie jumped out in the air with a whoop, still fully dressed. Curling her knees up, she pinched her nose with her free hand as she splashed down into the near-scalding water. The shock of the sudden temperature change almost made her suck in a breath. She quickly stretched out her legs and pushed off the sandy bottom with her sodden shoes.

"Yuffie!" Red shouted as her head popped out of the water, gulping in a deep breath. Grinning up at the big cat, Yuffie waved for him to join her before she began floating over into the shallower areas.

There was a huge splash behind her, and the girl turned around in surprise. _He actually jumped in!_ Nanaki's head popped up, and Yuffie tried her hardest not to laugh out loud. Tried not to, at least.

"Oh Planet, that's _hot!_" Red gasped out as he paddled after her, his eye wide in surprise. "What are you laughing at!"

Yuffie giggled again, without answering as she looked at all his matted down fur. The tip of Red's tail popped out of the water, glowing fiercely before bursting back into flame. Smiling with contentment, Yuffie wrapped an arm around Nanaki's neck as he swam past, hugging him tightly as she rested her cheek against him and let him pull her to the edge of the pool.

When Red was able to stand and Yuffie could feel her butt touch the sandy bottom, she finally let go of her lover and stood up. The water was still very warm, but not nearly as hot as in the center, but that could have just been her getting adjusted to it.

The smooth sand went up past the water's edge, so Yuffie laid there on her back and let out a long sigh, letting the warmth soak into her. Red settled next to her, on his belly, panting loudly. As her eyes drifted closed, Yuffie fidgeted uncomfortably. She reached under Red's chin and scratched his sodden cheek.

"I thought cats didn't like water," she said playfully.

Red chuckled in amusement. "I love water," he replied, "but I don't like being unable to smell your sweet scent." Yuffie blushed a little and then giggled when she felt his tongue on her neck.

Beaming happily, Yuffie rolled onto her side facing him. "Nanaki, I..." she started, looking deeply into his eye. The girl looked away hesitantly and then leaned closer and kissed the end of his muzzle. Red grinned and licked her face. With a pleased murmur, she opened her mouth wider to let his tongue in and reached back to gently rub his cheeks. Slowly she pushed his head back and smiled at him.

Abruptly, Yuffie lurched to her feet, water cascading down her smooth skin. She stepped closer to the edge and set down her mother's hairpin on the stone. Reaching behind her head, she struggled for a minute with the wet bandana straps before finally just dragging it off, still tied.

Lifting one foot from the water, Yuffie yanked off one orange sneaker and her sock and tossed them onto the cave floor with a loud squelch. When she lifted up her other foot, Yuffie let out a brief cry and slipped, landing hard on her bottom with a quiet splash. Biting her lip, Yuffie reached back to rub the sore spot, causing Red to chuckle quietly. The girl flushed with embarrassment.

Yanking off the stupid shoe, she tossed it up with the other, followed by the sock. Sticking her tongue out at Nanaki, Yuffie tossed her gloves on the stone and then turned her back to him. Crossing her arms, the girl grabbed the bottom of her tank-top and slowly pulled it up over her head, shaking her bottom teasingly. She threw the top over on top of one of her shoes.

Smiling at Nanaki over her shoulder, Yuffie reached her thumbs into the hem of her shorts. Slowly, she bent over, drawing her wet shorts and panties down her legs. Her breasts dipped into the water and Yuffie stepped out of one side, then the other. Those, too, she tossed next to her shoes.

Hesitating self-consciously, Yuffie reach down and rubbed her tummy briefly. Then, with a grin, she twirled around through the nearly-waist-high water to face Red. The big cat was staring at her raptly, making her turn a brighter red as she beamed at him. She couldn't see through the water, but Yuffie was sure she had his _full_ attention.

"You look... beautiful, Yuffie," Nanaki said, grinning at her.

Beaming happily, she stuck her tongue out playfully and said, "I heard you weren't interested in us 'two-legs.'"

Red stood up, water cascading down his fur. "I think you changed my mind."

"You say that now," Yuffie teased, wading over to slightly more shallow water, "but I bet you prefer me on all fours." She winked, going down to her hands and knees as she looked into his eye longingly.

Even in the heat of the springs, Yuffie trembled while watching Red wade over toward her eagerly. It was going to hurt, she knew, but she loved the feeling of being so close to him, of joining with him. The girl was embarrassed to realize she was panting with excitement even before Red came close enough to lick her face lovingly.

Letting out a quiet moan of anticipation, Yuffie looked down into the shallow water, resisting the urge to watch Nanaki as he lined himself up. Her hair hung down around her face, dripping into the water. Yuffie watched the ripples moving past while Red got into position.

His tongue appeared suddenly against her opening and she sucked in a breath. Involuntarily, she was arching her bottom higher for him. Yuffie felt like she was on fire, both inside and out, and let out a long moan. He had hardly even done anything to her yet!

"Nanaki..." she whined with need.

The big red cat heeded her call, but slowly. His tongue roamed over her flesh more than ever before, the sandpaper surface caressing her rear. Yuffie squirmed as Nanaki took a step forward, his forelegs on either side of her legs, licking up toward the small of her back. She shivered as he took another step forward, his tongue scouring every inch of her back.

Yuffie let out a quiet whimper, wanting to feel Red inside her, to feel more of his seed filling her. "Nanaki, please..." she begged, unable to put her desire into words. Red's forelegs were now on either side of her stomach, and he was licking between her shoulder blades. His wet, warm chest fur caressed her skin after the passing of his sandpapery tongue. Yuffie moaned, torn between longing to feel more of his tongue and wanting him inside her.

Nanaki took one more step forward and Yuffie could feel a happy rumble vibrate through him. She was panting uncontrollably, but managed to gasp out, "_Please_, Nanaki..." one more time. The girl let out a helpless whimper as Red licked the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Please what?" Red asked, working his wide tongue behind her ear.

Yuffie growled at him, not wanting to give in, but... she wanted him too much. She felt like her insides were boiling, and she needed to feel him inside her, feel his seed inside her. Feeling humiliated, but somehow hotter for it, she looked away and quietly murmured, "_Irete kudasai..."_

"Huh?" Red asked in confusion.

Snapping, Yuffie looked over her shoulder and shouted, "I want you _inside me_, _NOW!_"

With a yelp of surprise at her tone, Red took the last half-step forward, his wet and hot body wrapping around her completely, and began thrusting. Yuffie let out a small yelp of her own as he stabbed into her thigh and then her butt. Growling in anticipation, almost lost to reason, Yuffie desperately tried to line herself up with him, unable to take any more teasing.

_C'mon, Red!_ Yuffie yelled silently just before the slim tip poked inside her. Yuffie slammed herself backward, impaling herself on his spiny member. The girl let out a cry of ecstasy, her head already swimming as she feels herself clamping down on him.

Nanaki let out a roar as he continued thrusting into her climaxing opening, pulling her whole body back and forth. Gasping at the pain of the spines even through her orgasm, Yuffie still grinned stupidly as his tapered penis filled her. Yuffie could feel his large furry balls pressing against her just before Red let out another roar and released himself inside her.

Yuffie moaned happily as she felt his hot seed splashing inside her, filling her. Red rumbled just as happily, the vibrations surrounding her. The girl panted as another hard jet sprayed her insides, sure that it was finding its way straight to her womb. Her entire body tingled with elation.

Red licked the back of her head affectionately as he softened and then started to pull out. Even before the first twinges of pain, Yuffie reached up and threw her arm around his neck, wanting him to stay. "Don't go, Red," she whined. "You can push harder... or deeper... just don't pull out." She looked up at him pleadingly and he answered her with a lick to the face.

Giggling happily, Yuffie licked back at him, even though she stood no chance against his long, wide tongue. Red pushed his tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it eagerly, moaning at the taste. She could feel Nanaki already getting hard again inside her and he pulled his tongue back, giving her one last lick in the face.

Yuffie yelped as Nanaki pulled backward -- the sharp points grabbed at her tender insides, actually pulling her entire body backward. She tried grabbing at the ground to hold herself still, but got only two handfuls of sand.

And then Red started thrusting.

Taking her promise to heart, Red was pushing into her hard, fast, _deep_. Each tiny backstroke stung, but Red slowly pushed himself deeper while Yuffie panted helplessly beneath him. It wasn't long before Red's roar filled the cavern and Yuffie felt his seed filling her again, the big cat breeding her like his own.

Caught in the throes of passion, those words stuck in the girl's mind: his own. She really was his own, she thought happily, one with him as much as he was with her. That thought was enough to send her over the edge again, the thought of being his, of bringing him pleasure... the thought of his seed filling her womb.

As her body convulsed in pleasure, Yuffie rubbed one hand against her belly and let out a loud, girlish roar!

* * *

Yuffie felt hot all over.

Her face was flushed, her skin was red, she was sweating from her shoulders up. There was even a slight burning pain between her legs and on her knees.

She opened her eyes, realizing that she was in her bath tub at home. Sighing in the cramped tub, Yuffie tried to adjust herself more comfortably -- and found herself staring into a tiny pair of amber eyes.

The cub was standing up against the edge of the tub. He mewed quietly and licked her nose. "Aww!" Yuffie said excitedly, picking the spiky-haired cub up under its arms and kissing its nose. "You are sooo cute!" She hugged the little fuzz ball tight to her chest, ignoring its squeak of protest.

There was a soft padding noise in front of her, and Yuffie looked up to see another red-furred cub balancing shakily on the edge of the tub. It looked straight at her and mewed plaintively, as if it wanted to see her but didn't want to get wet. Yuffie giggled and reached out to pet that one, too.

There was a splash, and then Yuffie felt one standing on her belly. "Hey there little guy," she told it, as it climbed closer to her face. The first cub licked her face then and she turned to give it another quick kiss.

Yuffie felt a soft thump against her shoulder and saw yet another red-furred cub swiping at her. "You kawaii little beasts!" she growled playfully, but before she could grab the feisty little demon she felt a ticklish tongue on her knee. Then it was like she was under attack!

Yuffie squirmed and giggled as they all began to lick at once, her eyes closed tight in laughter. One licked at her shoulder while the one on her tummy licked her breast. The one she had been petting was now licking her hand. The first cub licked her cheek. "Stop!" she cried out helplessly, still laughing. From nowhere another one started licking her armpit and she squealed.

Yuffie felt the one on her belly stop licking and managed to squint her eyes open to see why. It stood there calmly, staring back at her with its grey-violet eyes -- and she woke up.

Yuffie's eyes popped open and the first thing she was aware of was how much she ached. Her head hurt, her knees felt like they might be scraped, and there was a dull throbbing between her legs. Added to that, her back was against the not-so-smooth cave floor. She was warm, though, and -- Red licked her face one more time -- she had some things to be pleased about. The big cat was curled around her on the stone.

Yuffie turned and threw her arms around Red's neck.

"Welcome back, Yuffie," Red said with a grin as she squeezed his neck. He licked her shoulder -- the only part he could reach -- and then added, "I think things got a little too hot in there."

Realizing what he meant, Yuffie blushed in embarrassment. _Whoops..._. Smiling sheepishly, she told him, "Heh, yeah... um... I knew better than that, sorry." She stuck her tongue out. "You're supposed to just sit there and not stay in too long, but... hey! What am I apologizing for?"

Red looked at her in confusion. One hand on her tummy, Yuffie sat back on her heels and pointed at him. "Nanaki! This is your fault, you know! Laying there being all irresistible!" Still confused, Red let out a loud grunt as Yuffie pounced on his fluffy back and draped her arms and legs over him. As he tried to look at her over his shoulder, she smiled down at him. "You're always so comfy, Red..."

"I'm glad you think so," he replied, pretending to be angry. His face gave him away, though, and Yuffie giggled. "I thought I was past being a pillow now." Even before their bonding the night before, Yuffie had often lain on or against the fluffy cat. He always complained aloud, but never once moved out from under her.

"Nuh-uh," she replied, kissing the top of his wet head. "If anything, it means that I might find more interesting ways to lay on you." Yuffie laughed when his eye widened and then laid her head against his. "Silly Nanaki..." she murmured affectionately.

Red sighed... but never moved.

Just when Yuffie thought she might drift off to another pleasant dream, Red spoke up. "What does that tattoo mean? It's Leviathan, right?"

A little surprised -- not that he had seen it: that he had asked -- Yuffie lazily raised up her right arm to look at it herself. The deep blue tattoo looped twice around her wrist, with the head resting against the back of her hand: she normally kept it covered, with a sash if not a glove. The dragon serpent, Leviathan... it was only a small tattoo, but it meant a lot.

After thinking to herself for a few minutes, Yuffie finally realized that Red was still waiting for an answer. Skipping the apology, she started out by saying, "It says that I'm a member of the Kisaragi family." And it did... her mother had had one, her old man had one...

After another moment, she went on. "Leviathan is the symbol of Wutai's strength... so the Kisaragis took that symbol when they came to power."

Underneath her, Red grunted his understanding before asking, "So what about Da Chao? Isn't that also a symbol?"

Yuffie shook her head. "Not exactly. There used to be more big villages besides Wutai, and they all looked to Da Chao as a symbol of wisdom. Leviathan, though, is held only by Wutai. He means other things, but mostly he's a symbol of strength."

Red turned his eye toward her. Even though she felt awkward talking about history while she was lying wet and naked on top of a big cat, Wutai really meant a lot to her. She felt glad that Red wanted to know more about it... even if he picked a strange time to ask.

Trying to figure out the simplest way to explain it, she told him, "Leviathan is said to control the weather, and can even calm Da Chao. They also say that he brings Wutai luck." She wasn't sure how much of that she could believe, given the state of Wutai after her dad took control.

"What about that one? Has it brought you luck?" Red's deeper voice echoed slightly in the steamy cavern.

It took Yuffie a second to realize he meant the tattoo. She laughed. "I don't know about that. It certainly never helped me 'obtain' my materia. Just think of the time I tried to take you guys'!" Yuffie blinked and shrugged self-consciously. "I mean... before this last time."

Red laughed heartily. "'You spiky-headed jerk!'" he quoted her, causing her to slap his shoulder. "How did you end up sticking with us, again?"

Yuffie waved her hand around as if it should be obvious. "Cloud recognized my awesome ninja skills!"

"Maybe he just thought you were cute."

Even though she blushed at the compliment, Yuffie growled and squeezed his neck roughly. "Are you saying you doubt the Great Ninja Yuffie's abilities!" Red just chuckled at her attempt, rolling over to the side.

Yuffie yelped in surprise, quickly changing positions to avoid being squished. She stuck her tongue out at him as she lay against his belly.

"Mmm..." she murmured, rubbing her face against his chest. "This side's even softer."

Red let out a dramatic groan and Yuffie giggled. After a minute of silence, Yuffie looked at her wrist again. "I guess it might be lucky."

Red looked at her, wondering what she meant.

"Maybe I didn't get you guys' materia like I wanted," she said quietly, "but I got all of you instead." It was another long moment before she went on. "My skills have improved a lot, being with you all, and we've found a lot more materia than I ever stole. Thanks to you, I've had the chance to fight back against Shinra... and even to square up with my dad."

She scratched Red's sides distractedly. "And I got to help you square things with your dad and just... be with you."

"But," Red replied quietly, "why don't I have a Leviathan symbol on me, then? I'm the one who's truly lucky."

Yuffie grinned despite herself, even at such a cheesy line. "Hush, you. I'm trying to be serious -- enjoy it while it lasts!" Red opened his mouth and she cut him off with a playful glare. "And none of that 'so was I' crap!" He closed his mouth.

Rubbing his side affectionately, she continued once he was sure he wouldn't interrupt. "Since I was like ten, I've had this idea that I would get revenge on Shinra and restore Wutai. Since I met you guys... I feel like I can actually do it."

Yuffie sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking. After all we've been through, I never even thought to ask you all if you would help me. Or, I guess I thought you'd say no. Either way, though, I shouldn't have taken the materia."

"That's done with now, Yuffie," Red said softly.

"I know, but..." she started, before Red silenced her with a lick to the face. She couldn't help but giggle. "No fair," she complained. "You shouldn't have it so easy to make me feel better!" He responded by licking her again.

"I'm hoping to hear one or two more of those cute roars of yours."

Yuffie's face turned bright red. "Oh gawd," she gasped, eyes wide, "I was hoping I dreamed that part!"

Red shook his head. "Cutest thing I ever heard," he teased.

Yuffie groaned and covered her face in her hands.

"Come on, Yuffie," Red pleaded, licking her face. "Please..?"

"You," she said, "are an evil, evil cat!"

"So you will?"

Yuffie growled and then broke out laughing. "Alright, alright. But just this once!" She sighed dramatically and kissed his nose. Steeling herself, Yuffie took in a deep breath and... "_Rawr!_"

The pair blinked, and then both burst out laughing.

Red licked the top of her head, his glowing tail twitching. "You can do better than that!" he accused playfully.

Embarrassed, Yuffie stuck out her tongue. "If you want more," she told him, "you have to do it yourself!"

As if something just occurred to him, a slow kitty grin spread on Red's face. "Turn around," he told her simply.

Yuffie looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to. With a shrug, she smiled and kissed his nose once more before turning around on his stomach. The first thing she noticed was that the red fur on his belly was even softer than on his chest. The girl nuzzled against it, letting out a quiet murmur of pleasure.

Then she noticed what was pointing at her. Yuffie grinned in embarrassment as she looked at the spiky red shaft. Then her eyes widened: Red told her to turn around... did that mean he wanted her to--?

Yuffie squinted her eyes and involuntarily let out a low moan when she felt Red's rough tongue brush against her.

* * *

Steam drifted around and above them where they lay on the warm stone floor. Yuffie could feel only slight twinges of protest from her knees where they rested on either side of Red's head. The girl let out another deep-throated moan, tingles of pleasure shooting throughout her, the big cat's sandpaper-like tongue rasping against her sensitive flesh.

Yuffie could only stare ahead in a daze, inundated by Red's wide, _long_ tongue. Her body shuddered with the intensity of the feelings washing through her, her bottom raising itself up to give the cat a better angle.

He had licked her before, but never like _this_.

Red's tongue slipped effortlessly past her defenses, straight into the depths of her most private place. It pushed in slow, deep, and roughly yet oh-so-smoothly pulled back out, stimulating every bit of skin it reached.

_He's not even really doing anything!_ she thought incredulously, unable to believe how helpless she was. A long, low moan slipped out, and Yuffie lowered her top half against his fuzzy belly while she panted uncontrollably. The girl had fistfuls of Nanaki's hair clutched tightly and only realized her tongue was hanging out when she tasted fur.

Red paused briefly, licking at her rear instead -- which still sent pleasant shudders through her, if not as strongly -- and she could feel the big cat rumble happily. "I can't get enough of your sweet flower, Yuffie," he told her, drawing her out of her daze a bit.

_Flower?_ she thought to herself in disbelief. _Oh gawd, I fell in love with such a dork_. Red licked her slit once and she let out a quiet, "Mmm..." of happiness. _An incredibly cute and sexy and fuzzy dork, _she amended her previous thought,_ who says the sweetest things and has the most heavenly tongue and an unbelievable..._

Yuffie paused at that thought, and tried to uncross her eyes -- Red had slipped his tongue back inside her -- remembering the pointy rod right in front of her.

Yuffie grabbed his inner legs and pulled herself closer, looking at it longingly. The spear of red flesh emerged from a furry sheath nestled right between Nanaki's large orbs. The girl stared at it for a moment, still amazed by its strange appearance. At the tip, it was only as big around as her little finger...but it grew much wider down its length.

"Yuffie..?" Red asked curiously behind her, before dragging that wicked tongue against her nub and causing her to gasp sharply.

Recovering, the girl pushed her cheek against it, not quite expecting -- though not quite surprised by -- how burning hot it was. She reached over and grabbed the base of his engorged member: she couldn't quite close her fist around it. Now that she was up close, Yuffie saw that the spines were much smaller than they felt. They also weren't as sharp, she realized, as she pressed a fingertip against one -- although sharp enough for her more sensitive areas!

Red let out a surprised sound behind her, breaking his stride with his tongue. "What are you doing, Yuffie..?"

She couldn't help but grin at his confused tone. Yuffie started to move her hand up and down, but the spines were in the way. Smiling, Yuffie put her other hand near the tip, and pulled it down the length and letting go, repeating it with her other hand. She giggled at hearing Red's breathing quicken.

The shaft looked so small on him, she realized. It was more than half the length of her forearm -- which was quite long enough for her! -- but it somehow looked too small for the big cat... especially considering the size of his furry balls. Yuffie reached out to caress one of them, pleased with the twitchy jump of the flesh in her other hand.

Experimentally, Yuffie stuck her tongue out and touched the tip. There was a little bit of watery liquid there. It had a strong musky smell, but the taste was much milder. Yuffie circled her tongue around the tip, grinning as Red let out a deep rumble. It tasted... smooth. She knew that wasn't really a flavor, but that was the best way she could describe it.

Yuffie licked downward on the shaft, enjoying the feeling of power as Red rumbled beneath her. Laughing, she looked over her shoulder to see the cat with his head rolled back. "You like that, huh, Nanaki?" Red's eye popped wide and he looked up at her sheepishly. "Mmm...," she continued, licking once more, "Maybe we'll get to hear _your_ roar again." She winked at him.

"Not before yours," he replied deviously, digging his tongue into her love tunnel again. Yuffie let out a brief cry as that tongue slipped into her again, firing up all of her nerves once more. She wasn't expecting that... the cheater! Yuffie let out a low whimper, eyes shut tight, pushing back against that wonderful tongue. He was supposed to lay back while she took care of _him!_

He already had her panting again, little waves of intensity crashing through her. Stubbornly, she opened her eyes, looking at the hot piece of flesh in front of her. She kissed the tip, sucking on it lightly. Feeling a pause in Red's attack, Yuffie grinned, giving the cat a long slow lick.

Yuffie felt Red's front paws on her bottom, then, holding her in place as the cat probed deeper inside her. The girl let out a long, deep moan, desperately taking his fiery member between her lips. "Yuffie!" Red yelped as she suckled on it.

The girl opened her mouth wide to avoid the spines and pulled off. On impulse, she mostly closed her lips and pushed on the tip, letting it slide slowly into her hot mouth. The big cat let out a low, rumbling moan, her name mixed somewhere in it. Red regained his senses and began licking faster at her opening.

Yuffie panted heavily and locked her lips together. She let out quiet moans as she sucked on the head, matched by Red's own deep resonating purrs. The girl tongued at his opening while his tongue delved deep into hers. _Oh gawd, Red_, she thought as she pushed further down on his tongue and suckled harder on his rod. For his part, Red was lifting his hips up to her and licking at her faster.

She rocked back on his face, both his front paws holding on to her, preventing her from pulling away -- as if she'd want to. It felt as if the steam around them was growing thicker, hotter. Yuffie gagged briefly as Red thrust a little too far into her mouth, and she opened her mouth to pull back, gasping in a deep breath at the same time.

"Yuffie," Red gasped out right away, "please... don't stop!" She was already slipping her mouth back over him, at a more comfortable depth, before he finished begging. Moaning loudly, Yuffie put both her hands on the remaining two-thirds of the fiery shaft, sucking and licking on the part in her mouth.

She wanted his seed.

The girl started pumping her hands downward, sliding each one down to the base only to let go and do it again. The spines were like little bumps, the points pointing the opposite direction. By now her slobber covered most of the shaft and her hands glided rapidly over the slippery, knobby surface. Red's back legs were twitching, both of their moans echoing across the steamy cavern.

Their moans grew deeper, Red's turning almost into growls. Yuffie's whole body quivered, feeling like it was turning to jelly as his tongue worked her over. The breaking point was near, she could tell. So close and yet too far as she let out longing whimpers around her mouthful. Her trembling knees were giving out on her, and she was practically sitting on Red's face now, but still his tongue, his incredible, smooth and rough and hot and slippery tongue, kept coming.

The entire room was growing closer, the steam kept getting thicker, and Red's flesh kept getting hotter. Yuffie moved her hands faster, wanting to bring him pleasure, wanting his seed, barely even coherent anymore as she was stimulated at both ends. Yuffie let go of the shaft, pushing her mouth just a little further down it, as far as she could go without gagging.

Mumbling his name around her stuffed lips, Yuffie reached out and cupped the cat's large fur-covered balls. From behind her, Red started to shout, "Yuff--," before descending into a loud roar.

The girl's eyes shot wide open as the big cat's entire lower half jerked forward, pushing deeper into her mouth. Before she could begin gagging, there was a burning flood of Red's seed spraying at the back of her throat. Nearly choking, Yuffie opened her mouth wide and pulled back, coughing, just as he fired a second shot that landed in her mouth. She squinted her eyes shut before the third blast hit her in the face, and the last jet went into her hair as she ducked her head.

Yuffie coughed again, and then she felt that tongue hit her over-stimulated little nub. Everything came crashing down at once, and Yuffie screamed out for Red, completely overwhelmed.

She roared.

* * *

"Oh gawd, please stop, Nanaki..." she whined a very long moment later as she panted and twitched uncontrollably. "You're gonna kill me..!" Finally, his tongue stopped abusing her hyper-sensitized girlhood.

Relieved, Yuffie sprawled bonelessly against the cat, knees still draped to either side of his chest, the side of her face resting in the gooey puddle on his soft belly. His spiny shaft had retreated back into its sheath.

The girl smiled blissfully, one arm gently scratching at his side.

The couple lay there catching their breath, until Yuffie felt a light poke against her head. Her eyes shot wide. "What the..? Gawd, are you kidding me, Red?" She burst out laughing and rolled off to the side, groaning as she got up to her knees. Red turned onto his side, letting out a sigh of relief at being off his back, but the girl could still see that his excitement had already returned in full force.

"What..?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. "Can't I hear it just one more time?" His tail flicked to the side.

Laughing at his forwardness, Yuffie leaned over and kissed him. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue inside her mouth. Noticing a weird taste, Yuffie thought of where his tongue had been for the past ten minutes and felt her face flushing. That didn't stop her from sucking on his tongue until he pulled it back, or from giving him another long kiss on his muzzle.

"No more from me," she told him, barely able to handle to feel of the _air_ against her exposed opening anymore. "But maybe we can get one more out of you," she promised with a wink, as she moved down to all fours facing his hind legs.

Without any protest Red lifted his leg up, giving her access to his fiery member. He let out a low rumble of pleasure as Yuffie leaned in, circling her tongue around the tip. The girl wondered if Red ever got tired: she was always the one that needed to recover. With a quiet, "mmm," Yuffie licked at the seed still dripping from the last time.

She had just slipped the tip in her mouth when they heard the yell.

Quickly jerking away -- and catching her upper lip on one spine -- Yuffie looked over to the cavern entrance. There was nobody there... yet.

"I guess they came looking for you, Nanaki," she said, her entire body flushed from what they might have gotten caught in the middle of. She checked her lip, but it wasn't bleeding.

"Us," he corrected with a grin, as Cloud's voice rang out again, louder. This time he had called for Yuffie. Still unsure of where she stood after the materia incident, just that made her smile slightly. Turning his eye toward her, Red got up to his feet. "Cover yourself, I'll go find them." He licked her face once and then ran toward the big cave mouth, bouncing into one of the smaller pools on the way to wash away some of the evidence.

"Cover myself?" Yuffie asked as he rushed off. Growling, she rushed over to her pile of clothes, knowing even before she got there that they were still soaked. Grumbling to herself, she snatched up the panties, shuddering as she stepped into the damp cloth.

She reached down to grab her tank top and squealed in surprise as she tumbled forward into the pool. Coughing up the hot, mineral-tasting water, she glared angrily at the shoe she had slipped on. _Traitorous footwear!_ she thought to herself. _Probably the same one that made me slip before!_

Yuffie blinked, reaching to feel her head. At least her fall had washed some of that stuff out.

The sound of voices coming closer brought her back to the situation. With a yelp, she held her tank top in front of her chest and ducked down into the water so that only her shoulders and up could be seen.

Just in time, since Cloud, Vince, and Cid came following Red around the only rock that had blocked their view. Vince looked like his normal dark, boring self, his red cloak draped around his shoulders, and a short-barreled handgun clutched at his side. The bronze claw and boots winked dully in the cavern, somehow adding to his gloominess. Cid was leaning his pike against his shoulder and lighting a new cigarette, and was wearing just his short-sleeved white shirt. His eyes looked at her with amusement from under his goggles.

Cloud was the one that caught her attention, her closest friend in the group besides Red. He was carrying the Murasame that Yuffie had bought as part of her apology for the materia issue, which was dripping with blood. "Yuffie!" he called out in surprise, quickly turning his head at seeing her condition.

Vince had also turned his head, but Cid leered at her. "C'mon kid, ain't like you got $& we ain't seen before!" he sneered teasingly. Cloud and Red both turned to him angrily, but Yuffie had already launched her treacherous boot straight into his face, still clutching her tank top in front of her with her other arm.

Barely fazed, even with the red footprint on his face, Cid just took a puff of his cigarette and acted like he just remembered something. "Oh that's right!" he teased, "I always forget yer supposed ta be a girl." Yuffie growled a warning, but he went on. "'Course you still ain't got _nothin' _to worry about us seein'."

Cid doubled over with a grunt as the fiery teenager slammed her fist in his gut. He managed to keep his dirty grin on his face, and that nasty cigarette in his mouth, but one eye squinted shut. With his other, he looked calmly back into her burning, gray-violet glare and laughed. "See? Them eyes are about the only thing on ya that's sexy."

Blinking, not sure if it was another insult or a compliment, Yuffie started to give him another one, but Cloud stepped in front of her, throwing Vince's cloak around her shoulder. "That's enough, Cid," he said calmly, though with an edge of a warning to his tone.

"Ain't my fault the kid can't take a little ribbing," he replied, taking another drag. He slapped her on the back. "She's got a strong right." Yuffie really didn't understand him.

Red looked confused, not sure where he stood in the altercation. Yuffie smiled at him, letting him know that he didn't have to do anything. She glanced over to Vince and stifled a laugh: he looked lost without his cloak, and she didn't think he had offered it willingly.

"And don't forget we brought her this, either," Cloud said with a devious grin as he handed Yuffie her shuriken. The girl took it gratefully and fixed Cid with an evil smile.

Cid laughed and rubbed the welt on his cheek. "Girl's got a mean pitch, too," he admitted.

"Alright, let's get going," Cloud said quickly.

"I'll carry yer stuff, kid," Cid offered. "No surprises in there, I hope?"

Yuffie shook her head, but then dashed over and snatched up her mom's hairpin, clutching it tightly to her chest.

"I'm glad you were both alright, especially after that fight Red told us about. Can you hold onto this, Vincent? Here, hop up -- can't have you walking down a mountain bare-footed." Cloud kneeled down, holding his arms out behind him. He'd handed the oversized katana to Vince.

Yuffie looked at him, and then looked at Red and shrugged apologetically. Red just looked amused, and smiled to let her know he didn't mind. The girl tentatively put her arms around Cloud's shoulders and he lifted her up effortlessly.

"Okay," he told them, "if we hurry back we can make it by the time they serve lunch." Yuffie's stomach grumbled at the thought, and she realized she was starving.

She thought of something else, something she and Red had talked about briefly. "Hey Cloud," she asked, "how did I end up in this group in the first place?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, and shrugged. "I felt bad for knocking out a little girl."

"Oh..." she replied simply, finding that a little too close to Red's interpretation. The cat seemed to think so, too, chuckling quietly off to the side. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him.


	4. Red February

_mf, beast, oral, rom_

_Red February_

"I already said no."

"Pl_ease_, Cloud? Just one more night, I promise!"

"We're already hours late on leaving today! Who knows how far ahead of us Sephiroth is getting?" The five were moving quickly down the mountain, with the late mid-morning sun over their heads.

"See? We might as well get a fresh start in the morning!" Yuffie felt awkward hanging onto Cloud's back. Even if Vince's stolen cloak covered her from view, her mostly-naked body was still pressed up against him. _Still, Cloud is being as gentlemanly as you could expect... considering he has to hold onto your bottom with your legs and arms wrapped around his waist and neck._

Cloud looked over his shoulder at the girl to give her another denial, but it was Cid, surprisingly, who spoke up. "Truth be told, I'd prefer not to pilot the Tiny Bronco in the &&#!$ dark. If ya'll wanna &$ at the kid for holding us up, go for it, but there ain't no sense in leaving this late in the $#!&$ day."

Yuffie looked at him curiously. "Err... yeah, what he said."

Cloud sighed. "Fine, but no more delays. We leave Wutai at dawn!"

The girl grinned happily at Red, who looked at her suspiciously. She winked at him then kissed Cloud's cheek. "If it's the same to you all, I think one more night in a real bed might be good for the group's morale," the big cat commented. Cloud sighed again, recognizing that everyone was against him.

Cid snorted. "When'd a pussy like you be allowed to sleep in a real bed?"

"About every night," Cloud remarked. He was the one that always had to argue with the hotel owners.

"With teeth that big, I'd say whenever he wants to!" Yuffie piped in. For emphasis, Red bared his fangs at the surly pilot. Even Cloud managed a laugh.

Over on the side, Vincent plodded along silently.

* * *

Yuffie did a little twirl in front of her mirror, grinning at the reflection. She wondered if Nanaki would like it. The young ninja had slipped into some more traditional clothing while her other clothes dried. She was wearing a red kimono and tan hakama.

She snickered at the image, opting to slip out of the hakama and wear just the kimono. It had simple designs of Leviathan sewn on in slightly darker red lines, but was relatively plain. It had been a long while since she'd worn it.

On the dresser rested the hairpin. After eyeing it hesitantly for a long moment, Yuffie reached down and picked it up. The flower of Wutai...

_"My own little flower of Wutai: resolute, determined, and marvelously radiant."_

With a small smile, Yuffie reached up and pinned the flower, the symbol of her mother's resolve, into her light brown hair. She looked in the mirror again and blushed, thinking she looked silly with it on. The girl reached up, about to pull it out, when there was a furious pounding at her door.

Sighing, Yuffie walked over to the door, shooing a pair of her cats out of the way. She opened the door, her eyebrows drawing downward at seeing who was there: Godo Kisaragi, leader of Wutai; her father.

He stepped inside and stood firmly, wearing his dark blue kimono with white sleeves, a frown on his face. His eyebrows, mustache and beard were all pointy, sharp and angular like the rest of him. Except for small streaks of grey at his temples, the rest of his long hair was still raven-black. "What do you want?" she asked, already irritable from the look on his face and somehow angry that she still had to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes.

His dark brown eyes, though, were drawn to her hair. "Where did you..?" A glower replaced his surprised expression. Godo snatched at the hairpin. "Hand that over, now!" he ordered.

Yuffie angrily swatted his hand aside and fixed him with a cold glare. "It's mine," she told him, "and I'm keeping it. Now what did you want?"

"Don't take that kind of tone with me, girl," he threatened. His expression softened, then, and he gave a deep sigh. "All I have are that hairpin and memories, dau-."

"Well, I don't even have those!" she pointed out, a little more sharply than she intended. With a huff, she guiltily looked aside. "Didn't I earn any of your respect there in the pagoda..?"

"It's not about that!" her father growled, before shaking his head. "No, actually, it is about that!" Yuffie raised an eyebrow questioningly, not sure what he was getting at. Godo pointed that finger at her again. "Shake tells me that...dog...friend... of yours," he started.

The girl tensed up, immediately fearing the worst. _How did that little..?_

"...was running around Wutai with the Water God materia! That materia was _entrusted_ to you by me in front of the four combat masters of Wutai! How dare you shame me and yourself by putting it in the paws of that Red... creature!"

Inwardly, Yuffie breathed a sigh of relief. _Oh gawd, how bad would that have been..? Although I guess I do have to tell him... eventually... maybe._ Outwardly, Yuffie flexed her fist in anticipation of what she might do to that little worm, Shake.

"First off, Dad, Red is not a dog," she told him, keeping her voice calm in spite of the insult to her Nanaki. "Secondly," Yuffie said, pulling her sleeve back to reveal her edincoat bracelet, "if that little punk is calling _me_ a dog, I'll punt his scrawny behind into the river!" Nestled in one of the grooves of the white-marble bracelet was the summoning materia for Leviathan -- which was positioned right over the head of her hidden Leviathan tattoo.

Luckily for her, she hadn't had the chance to give it to Red again...yet. All she'd done was take it out of her shuriken.

Godo frowned at the sight of the rare and powerful red orb. "Well then," he said, obviously peeved at being embarrassed in such a way, "in that case, I believe I have a few choice words for the young master." Yuffie saw that his own fist was clenched.

Yuffie swung her fist at the air a few times with a cocky grin on her face. "Just be sure to tell him he's _lucky_ it's your words and not _my fist_!" The teen punched the air twice more for good measure.

A slight smile quirked the corner of his mouth. "We'll see how lucky he is," he promised. His face turned serious again. "Guard that materia well, my daughter. And," he added, a bit of a mischievous look in his eye, "be sure to bring back many more."

Even though she understood what the old man was implying -- steal from her friends again -- she nodded. "You bet, Dad!" _Not on your life, you old coot!_

Godo turned and stepped out the door. Yuffie reached to the door, preparing to slide it back closed, but her father put his hand back in the doorway.

"Please... don't take to wearing that hairpin around," he said, without looking at her. The teen felt her shoulders drooping, understanding that he felt like she could never measure up to her mother. Yuffie looked up, then, a glower on her face. Well...screw what he--! "You look so much like her, it's painful."

With that, he dropped his hand from the doorway and walked off.

Yuffie stood stock still in the doorway for a long moment, mouth hanging partway open. Somehow, in some way, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her. Finally, she reached up and slid the door closed, a smile spreading on her face.

The girl laughed happily and bounded back over to her room. She stood in front of the mirror, taking another look at herself with the hairpin, not finding it as ridiculous as before. Yuffie actually blushed a little, looking at herself with the softly brushed purple columbine in her hair. Imagining her mother standing in front of a mirror like this, maybe even wearing a kimono like her, made the teen smile contentedly. Now she wanted to see what Red would think!

_Dad will just have to get used to it_, she thought, sitting back on her futon. Glancing over, she noticed the scroll on her dresser, also given her by her father in the pagoda, and, in a way, passed to her from her mother. Yuffie picked it up, reading the title once again: _All Creation_.

Her father had told Yuffie that her mother had been the last person to unravel the meaning in the scroll.

Looking once more at the flower in the mirror, Yuffie loosened the green strings and pulled the scroll open, eying the elegantly inscribed symbols curiously and eagerly.

Then her stomach groaned.

* * *

"Yuffie!" Red called out happily as the girl finally poked her head inside the Turtle's Paradise. "...Yuffie?" he said again, questioningly, as the girl walked the rest of the way in.

The teen blushed slightly as she walked over to the table where everyone sat. "Aww, you look so cute!" Aerith cried out, looking at the kimono and making Yuffie's cheeks burn brighter. "Ohh, now I want one of those!" She looked over at Cloud, who quickly shoveled another mouthful of rice into his mouth.

"Well, this is a side we've never seen before," Tifa remarked with a smile at Yuffie, although she flashed an irritated look at the flower girl.

"Looking good, lassie!" Cait Sith shouted from the end of the table, sitting atop his mog.

Cid, taking his cigarette out long enough to get a bite of spiced beef, grinned at her. "Well, maybe now them eyes won't get all the attention."

Yuffie wasn't sure whether to be insulted or flattered by that last comment, so she ignored it. The other patrons in the tavern, her townspeople, were also staring at her, probably just as surprised as her companions. "Oh shut up, all of you!" she retorted, embarrassed. "My regular clothes just need to be dried, so I had to wear this!"

Barret, trying futilely to use chopsticks with his left hand, flashed a sour glare her way. "Don't matter how it changes its spots, a rat's still a # rat!"

The girl wilted a little, guiltily, even though the others all gave Barret angry looks. Red, sitting on the floor nearby, growled and flicked his tail over, lighting the wooden chopsticks on fire. "Tha hell!" Barret bellowed, dropping the sticks in his food. "The &# is wrong with you, ya #& mutt?!" He shook his singed fingers.

Hackles rising, Red matched Barret's glare. "I don't like..." he started in a threatening tone.

"Hey!" Yuffie shouted. "Don't call Red a mutt!"

"Yuffie," a voice grated from behind, interrupting the argument about to begin. "Where is my cloak?" The girl turned to see Vince, dressed all in black with his bronze claws and toes. Every time she saw him without the cloak, she fought the urge to giggle -- he looked so scrawny without it!

"Oh! Don't worry, Vince!" she explained quickly. "I bet it'll be ready before we leave!"

"Ready?" he asked, frowning. "You _bet_?"

"Uh-huh! It smelled like, well, it'd been rotting in a hole for thirty years, so I sent it to be cleaned!" Yuffie grinned cheerfully.

The gunman's eyes widened and he lifted his hands, about to reply. "I'll call him whate'er I &# well want to!" Barret shouted.

"Barret, calm down!" Cloud growled at the larger man.

"You calling him a mutt is calling Red a dog!" Yuffie retorted angrily.

"He _is_ a dog, wagging tongue aside!"

Red, tail twitching angrily, frowned up at Barret. "I am decidedly leonid," he replied, simmering.

"The hell does _that_ mean?"

From the back, Cait Sith spoke up. "It means he's a cat!" Yuffie barely heard as Cait quietly added, "Although 'felid' would be more appropriate."

Barret goggled. "A cat? He howls at the #$ moon! More a wolf than anythin' else!" He turned to look at Yuffie, thinking he had a clear victory. "And unless you can tell me exactly what he is, he's still a &#$ mutt."

Cloud, losing his patience, frowned at the big man. "Barret, go outside," he ordered. Yuffie blinked, thinking. He was definitely more of a lion than a wolf, but he did have traits of both.

Red growled low in his throat. "I am a--"

"He's a puppycat!" Yuffie exclaimed triumphantly.

"A _what_..?" Red asked incredulously. Cid burst out laughing and Cloud choked on whatever he was drinking.

Aerith and Tifa giggled. "A puppycat? That's so adorable!" Aerith said excitedly.

Red started to protest, but Tifa, sitting closer to the big cat, reached up and scratched his ears. "A big, sweet puppycat, huh?" Tifa teased.

"Urgrahh," Barret grumbled wordlessly, slamming his gun arm into the table, pissed that everyone seemed against him.

"Barret! Go outside!" Cloud commanded him again, louder, before he could say anything else.

"Fine! I'm outta here!" The hothead stood up suddenly, knocking the chair clattering across the floor as he stormed out the door. Yuffie thought he was going to slam into her as he passed, but he stepped aside at the last second. He made sure to slam the restaurant doors on the way out, though.

As soon as Barret left the scene, the restaurant patrons began cheering and applauding.

Embarrassed by the scene they had caused, Yuffie gave a small bow of apology to the room, even though she was struggling not to break out in laughter.

The teen quickly moved over to the fallen chair, taking Barret's place and shoving his unfinished plate out of the way. Nanaki, next to her, smiled warmly, although he couldn't help but ask one more time, "Puppycat..?"

Grinning, Yuffie reached over and scratched behind his ears.

"That's a lovely hairpin, Yuffie," Tifa told her, taking a gulp from the glass in front of her.

"I agree," Red told her with a mischievous smile.

Yuffie blushed, trying to fight back the smile that spread across her face. "Just don't get used to it!" she told the group.

"So, where can I get one of those pretty dresses?" Aerith asked, indicating the kimono.

* * *

Their late lunch lasted long into the early evening, and Yuffie felt her spirits buoyed. Besides Barret, everyone seemed to have forgiven her, which was unbelievable after what she'd put them through. A lot of it was thanks to Cloud, she knew. The group tended to follow his lead.

All of them had seen her argue with her dad, though, and then Cloud and Nanaki were witnesses to her battle up the pagoda. She'd wanted to do that for a long time, but if not for her travels with Cloud and the others, she couldn't have grown strong enough. It was also her companions, and her guilt, that gave her the necessary resolve to take on the greatest challenge of Wutai.

In just the few days since their escape from Rocket Town, it seemed as if her entire world had been flipped upside down, around to the side, and in a loop-de-loop. Although... maybe it had taken longer than that. Had it started from the moment she first tried to rob that blonde-headed ex-SOLDIER?

Yuffie reached over to scratch at Nanaki's neck affectionately as they walked toward her house, annoyingly sober. She'd been quick enough to point out that Red was really only an adolescent, and shouldn't be allowed to drink. That, in turn, meant that Red spent the afternoon foiling her attempts to swipe drinks of her own. Everyone else, including Barret after he returned and even Cait Sith although she could _swear_ she never saw him eat or drink a thing, was now plastered.

It wasn't exactly a vacation, an extra day with half spent traipsing around a mountain and the other half spent drinking in a restaurant. Not exactly, but after how hard they'd been pushing to catch Sephiroth, it felt like a vacation. The girl smiled at Nanaki; even if they never had another break again, it was worth it for what she'd found, here, under the stars they shared from two different homelands.

"Almost a full day..?" Nanaki asked in wonder, looking up at the stars just beginning to reveal themselves.

Yuffie smiled brightly. "Almost," she nodded.

Red turned his amber eye up toward her. "I'm glad you wore the hairpin, Yuffie. It looks great on you." He gave her a kitty grin. "Does that mean you realized what a beautiful girl you really are?"

The girl blushed and rapped him in the head. "I am not! I'm strong and fast and a skilled ninja...and I might stretch and say cute... but I'm _not_ beautiful."

Red smirked at her and slowed his stride. Yuffie didn't realize what he was doing until he said, "I disagree."

The girl let out a brief squeal of surprise as Nanaki licked her bottom once. "Red..!" she whispered urgently, glancing all around the street they were on. "We're in public! In my hometown!"

The cat chuckled at her. "Sorry," he retorted, still smiling. "I thought it might draw more attention if I were to stand on my hind legs and kiss you."

Yuffie grabbed the scruff of his neck, urging him to a stop. He looked up at her curiously, a little bit worried, even. He was probably wondering if he had crossed some line.

That just made his expression all the better when Yuffie went down to her knees and gave his muzzle a long, soft kiss. Who cared if anyone saw..?

Yuffie winked at the surprised cat. A playful grin snuck onto her face. "Race you home!" she shouted, already running before she finished talking.

"Hey!" Red cried out, only making Yuffie giggle louder.

The kimono was already loosened enough to run, but the shoes were slowing her down. The ninja kicked them off her feet, catching them and sticking them behind her sash. "What? Hold on!" she cried out as Red, laughing, slipped past her. "Grr..."

The girl picked up her speed, running barefoot down the open streets. Red ran straight and she laughed triumphantly, slipping to the side and down a shortcut. Zipping through the backstreet at breakneck speed, she smirked as she came out onto the cobble road leading up to her oversized house.

There was a roar from above, and Yuffie squeaked in surprise as a green-glowing form shot past her. "Hey! That's cheating!" she yelled in protest, recognizing Sled Fang. Red only laughed as he closed the distance toward her house.

Yuffie let out a surprised shriek and rolled, hitting the ground. "Agh! My knee..!" she cried out, clutching at the knee and moaning painfully as she rocked back and forth. "Uhn..."

"What happened..?" Red asked with a worried tone. Yuffie looked up at him, with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I... I..."She pulled her hand away, letting out another hiss of pain, and pointed at the road, behind them. "I... _totally fooled you!_" she shouted, pushing against Red as she jumped to her feet and rushed the rest of the way to her home, leaping up the two sets of stairs to slam both feet down on her front porch triumphantly. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Nanaki as he walked up, holding up her fingers in a V-sign.

"Cheater," he muttered, in spite of his grin.

"Ninja," she corrected, beaming.

Nanaki reared up, putting his paws against the door and licking the pinned Yuffie's face. Giggling, she kissed his nose and he went back down to all fours. Yuffie slid the door open behind herself and backed inside, eyes staying locked on Nanaki. She almost tripped as two of her cats darted out the open door, running for the shed where the rest of the cats were.

Yuffie laughed softly when Nanaki turned around and slid the door closed with his shoulder. The big cat sauntered over toward her and rubbed against her in much the same way. "Someone's being awfully sweet," Yuffie teased, reaching down to scratch the cat's shoulders.

"You know," Nanaki rumbled quietly, "it's interesting that you chose to wear red."

Because that was the color of his fur? Yuffie grinned, "Well, it _is_ my second-favorite color!"

"Only second?" Red asked, pretending to be hurt.

The teen nodded eagerly. "My second-favorite color... and my absolute favorite puppycat!"

Red groaned in embarrassment. The girl got to her knees in front of him and kissed his muzzle, bringing his smile back. He licked her cheek and then told her, "It's interesting because...red is basically the color of life and beauty in Cosmo Canyon."

"Because of your family?" Yuffie asked.

The cat shook his head. "Once each year, the desert is awash in vibrant red flowers. They cover the hills, flow down the cliffs... everywhere you look is veiled in red and green."

The girl smiled contently, trying to picture it in her head. "It sounds awesome, Nanaki," she whispered, imagining them chasing each other through those flowers.

Red licked her face once more, his sandpapery tongue making her giggle. "Some of the elders call it Red February," he told her.

With a short laugh, Yuffie's eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious?"

Perplexed at her response, Nanaki nodded. Abruptly, Yuffie threw her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. As she hugged the big fluffy puppycat with all her strength, Nanaki reached up and put one of his paws around her shoulder. The girl let out a quiet murmur of happiness, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. Yuffie squeezed him once more and then kissed his cheek as she pulled away.

"What was that about?" he asked, smiling through his confusion.

Yuffie sat down with her legs crossed, the red kimono spread around her. Beaming, she explained it to him. "Well... you prob'ly know this, but Wutai has its own language. No one really uses it anymore, though." Nanaki tilted his head, not seeing where she was going. "Kisaragi means February," she finally told him, grinning.

He still didn't get it, she could tell. "Really? I never would have known that," he told her, thinking she was just sharing a bit of personal information.

Enjoying the game, Yuffie leaned forward on her knees. "So, when you say Red February," she whispered softly, and she saw his eye light up in comprehension even before she finished, "it's almost like you're saying Nanaki Kisaragi."

"That's not quite what I meant," he said after a moment, causing Yuffie's smile to wilt. She caught a glint in his eye, then, as he added, "But I sure am thinking it now!"

Ecstatic, Yuffie leapt at the surprised cat, bowling him over. Laughing, the two rolled across the floor wildly, the girl trying to squeeze the life out of him in her arms. After several minutes, Yuffie ended up on top of the big cat, lying across his back with her kimono all in disarray. She kissed the top of his head and then laid her cheek against it.

"Well aren't _you_ comfy?" Red asked sarcastically. With a laugh, Yuffie nodded against his head.

Yuffie rubbed his shoulder idly with one hand. "Just one day," she whispered, still amazed that at this point last night she was just thinking about how long it would be before she could see Da Chao again. "Just imagine, Red," she said softly, "a whole lifetime of days like this, now that we're together."

The girl felt a little slump in Red shortly after she said that. "Yeah," he said in a trying-but-not-quite-happy tone, "a whole lifetime..."

The girl lifted her head to look at him. Worriedly, she asked, "What's the matter, Red?"

Red looked up at her then turned his amber eye away sadly. When he still didn't answer, she prodded him once more. Finally, he spoke up, quietly. "A lifetime... is not quite the same for me as for you."

Understanding welled up within her, taking some of the mirth from the girl. Red was young, like her... but already so much older than her. He was older than her dad, even!

While she could live out her entire life happily with him, she would only fill a fraction of his long life. Was it really fair to expect him to go through that? Yuffie thought about it, tried to imagine what it would feel like to lose Red, to have to live without him again.

Just the thought made the girl feel sick to her stomach. "Red..." she said softly, sympathetically, unable to find any words.

As she thought about it, though, there was a good chance that neither of them would live through the coming months. That freaky dude with the sword, the Shinra, the cries of the Planet... maybe they would give their lives trying to save it.

No! That wasn't any way to think! They _would_ save the Planet and stop that long-haired jerk and put the Shinra in their place!

Still, was she just being selfish? Was she trying to justify her own happiness, forsaking Red's?

What was the alternative, though? To not love? To live without love so that he wouldn't feel the pain? What of friendship, then..?

What good was life, if you denied yourself all its warmth?

"Nanaki..." she said softly, "... do you think about the March?"

The big cat turned his head to look at her curiously.

"When February comes around, your Red February... do you think about the March that comes after?"

A slight smile found its way onto Red's face as he understood where she was heading. "No," he replied. He turned to look at her, his expression brightening even further. "I enjoy it for as long as it lasts. The most beautiful month of the year," he finished.

Red rolled to his back, and Yuffie quickly rolled the opposite direction, staying atop the red-furred beast. She smiled warmly at him. Kissing his muzzle, she asked, "Do you think I could be your Red February..?"

Nanaki licked her face tenderly. "As long as I'm yours," he replied, making Yuffie blush from the two separate meanings. The girl kissed him hard, pushing her small tongue against his much larger one. Red eagerly returned the kiss and Yuffie opened her mouth wide for his tongue, moaning softly as she sucked on it.

The girl hugged his neck fiercely, struggling to express the feelings that had welled up inside her, the fears that had nearly crushed her. She realized that she probably didn't have to, that he probably felt the exact same things, but she felt like she had to let something _out_, even wished she could have the courage to scream it at the top of her lungs.

At first she thought it was too soon, that she would be going too fast. They had only admitted their feelings to each other... to _themselves_... less than a day ago. Shouldn't she wait a little longer?

With their latest understanding, though, she didn't want to waste another day, or another hour, or even another minute. Yuffie didn't want to waste any more of her life, and she didn't want to make this chapter in Nanaki's life anything less than wonderful.

Hesitantly, the teen struggled to bring forth the words, to let Red know, without a doubt, what she felt.

Taking one last gulp, Yuffie opened her mouth to say those three simple yet powerful, _vulnerable_ words.

"I love you, Yuffie," Red said softly, hugging her tightly with one powerful foreleg.

The girl blinked. "You _jerk_!" Yuffie screamed, punching the cat in the chest. "_I_ was about to say it first!" Growling irritably, Yuffie kissed his nose again. "I love you, too," she said softly, "my fuzzy puppycat."

Nanaki groaned. "Why do you have to keep calling me that..?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Calling you what?" Yuffie teased.

"A puppycat!" he replied sharply.

Yuffie tilted her head as if thinking. "But I didn't call you a puppycat," she said, leading him on.

The big cat turned over, dumping the girl off. She smirked up at him, unperturbed. "You just did!" he retorted, wondering what her game was.

"Nuh-uh," she said softly. Yuffie grinned as they both got to their feet. "I called you _my_ puppycat!"

Red sighed, trapped. "Oh yeah..? Well, you're my... hmm... uhm." Yuffie waited eagerly, wanting to see what he could come up with, but he seemed stumped. "You're my..."

"I'm yours," she said with a wink.

Red grinned. "Right," he said, growling playfully and taking a step toward her.

Screaming in mock fear, Yuffie bounded over toward her bedroom, with the big red cat close behind. Giggling, Yuffie 'tripped' and bounced over onto her futon, sitting on her knees facing Nanaki. Red dragged his sandpapery tongue along her cheek as he sidled up to her. The girl could see she'd already gotten his attention.

Yuffie let out a soft moan as Red's tongue found the side of her neck. His claws snagged the already-loose sash around her waist, gently pulling it off of her. The shoulders of her kimono fell open, revealing her bare breasts. The girl felt her heart-rate quickening, the feel of his tongue already getting her wet.

Red began sidling around behind her, his tongue never leaving her tender neck. Yuffie let out a soft moan, turning her head to look at the cat as he walked around. "You know," she panted, "since we're leaving early we...uhn... should probably get some sleep."

"We should," he agreed, sliding his tongue across her bared shoulder. From his tone and the way his tongue kept rasping across her skin, she figured he didn't intend to stop.

She'd hoped he wouldn't.

The girl sighed softly at the feel of his tongue, slipping her arms out of the sleeves. Red took the collar of her kimono in his teeth, pulling it off of her slowly, jerking his head to throw it aside. Yuffie blushed and looked over her shoulder at Red, wearing nothing but her soft white panties.

Nanaki smiled at her. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he said softly, turning Yuffie an even brighter shade of red. The girl gasped as she felt his tongue on the back of her neck, sending tingles down her spine. With a soft moan, Yuffie leaned forward, putting her hands against the futon and spreading her knees wider apart.

Red licked at her shoulder blades, every pass of his tongue sending warm tingles through her. Yuffie let out a long low moan as the big cat continued licking, slowly moving his way down her back. She wiggled impatiently, each lick seeming to make her knees shake.

"Nanaki...," she panted softly, looking over her shoulder at the big cat. His wide tongue was teasing the small of her back, her legs were little more than rubber. As the girl panted, she felt the cat grab hold of her panties in his teeth.

"Whoa..!" she cried out; instead of drawing them down her legs, Red had violently ripped the panties from her, lifting her off the futon before the fabric ripped. "Oww..."

Grumbling at the broken spell, Yuffie was about to turn and yell at him when that magic tongue dragged across her opening. It was like being struck by lightning! The girl jerked, getting her knees back under her and arching her back with a long moan. Panting, she cried out as Red's tongue brushed against her one more time.

Yuffie felt the big cat's soft fur rubbing against her bottom, against her sides, as Red began moving over her. The teen panted, yearning for what was coming next, to be joined with him once again, completely and fully. She unconsciously spread her knees wider as Nanaki's tongue found the back of her neck again.

Then, abruptly, she dropped flat to the ground and yelled, "Wait!"

Bemused, and horny, Red asked somewhat gruffly, "Why?"

Yuffie rolled over onto her back, the big cat's forepaws still on either side of her. "You've had me like a cat already," she protested. The girl leaned up and kissed Red's muzzle, slipping her tongue into his mouth and licking at the backs of his teeth. Taking a deep breath as she pulled away, Yuffie grinned up at him. "I want it like a human," she explained.

"Like a human?" he echoed, perplexed.

"Like... this!" she replied, since they were already basically in the right position.

Still looking confused, Red leaned down and licked her face. "We can give it a try," he said, eager to please her. He looked down at her for a long moment, trying to figure out how to do it.

The big cat took several steps back. Yuffie started to protest, but then his tongue dipped between her legs again. "Red..." she whined, "come back..!" The cat smirked at her, licking once more and causing her knees to stretch out, trying to get her legs as open as possible.

Yuffie panted harder as the red cat took a step forward, dragging his tongue up to her naval. With a soft moan, the girl reached down and began rubbing and scratching his head while she writhed under his tongue. The intense feelings welling up inside her made the teen feel like she was just going to melt away.

"Oh gawd, Red!" she squealed as his tongue found her small, exposed breasts. Each lick covered her entire breast! The abrasiveness of Nanaki's tongue sent off little explosions in her tender nipples. Yuffie twisted and turned, torn between trying to get away and trying to get more. "Red...!"

The teen couldn't take it anymore. She needed him! With a soft whine, Yuffie grabbed at the scruff of his neck, pulling on him, urging him forward. He smiled at her, licking her face and slipping his huge tongue into her mouth. The girl moaned around it, sucking on it, trying to communicate her want to him in some wordless, needful way.

A soft sigh escaped the girl, into Red's mouth, as she felt his furry body engulf her own. The big cat lowered himself down to her, her face pressed against his powerful chest, holding himself just enough so that his weight wouldn't crush her. Yuffie urgently lifted her hips up, desperate to feel him inside her, already soaked with anticipation.

"Nanaki!" she screamed out as she finally felt the bony tip slip into her. The teen almost cried when it slipped out, but almost immediately it was back in, deeper. Throughout her entire body, the girl could feel Red's deep rumble of satisfaction. Yuffie let out a sharp cry as Red pulled back, digging the sharp barbs into her sensitive tunnel, but then when he thrust forward again, moving deeper, waves of pleasure rolled through the girl.

She bit her lip as the big cat pulled back again and gasped when he thrust forward again. Each movement happened so quickly that the girl could only pant, bouncing between pleasure and pain.

Desperately, the girl wrapped her arms around the big cat's chest, tears in her eyes both from the sharpness of the agony and the strength of the ecstasy.

The two were beyond words, Yuffie trying to keep her hips lifted while Nanaki moved rapidly in and out, moving slightly deeper each time. As her head swirled with the intense rush of sensations, Yuffie felt the big cat's sack against her. Nanaki pulled back again, this one almost making the girl scream, and then thrust forward hard. Yuffie felt her entire body shake as Red let out a deep roar, spraying his burning seed into her womb.

The sensation of the hot liquid splashing inside her and the rumbling of the big cat's chest sent the girl over the edge. Yuffie screamed into Red's chest as a second blast of the fiery goo filled her up. She desperately threw her legs up and around Red's back, squeezing tightly with arms and legs as the torrents of pleasure blasted wracked her body.

A third jet of scalding liquid bathed her insides and Yuffie let out a deep moan. Red, holding still inside her rather than yanking himself out, panted heavily as he slowly began to shrink inside her. The big cat leaned his head down to lick the top of her head lovingly, somehow making the girl giggle through her panting breath.

"I love you, Red," she breathed softly into his chest, still holding him tightly.

"As I love you, Yuffie," he replied, his tongue finding her forehead. The teen beamed, closing her eyes and basking in the warmth of the moment, the warmth of his body, the warmth of his heart.

Then there was another warmth and her eyes popped back open. "Oh gawd," she gasped, "already?" The girl gave a soft yelp as Red began moving his hips again, moving his already-hardening member inside her. Yuffie moaned as Red's barbs scraped against her insides but seemed to hit every pleasure nerve inside her. Whimpering as his hips picked up speed, Yuffie pushed back against him, screaming into his fur again.

Her still-sore insides seemed to crave the burning shaft almost as much as Yuffie did and the girl felt herself heading for another climax. Red moved faster and faster inside her, growing harder with each thrust. Sharp bolts of pleasure shot through her non-stop, the sound of their panting and the beating of their hearts drowning out everything else around them. The girl, just beginning to feel the deep vibrations of Red's coming roar, screamed a third time into the big cat's fur as the world dissolved around her.

As the waves of emotion and sensation washed through the girl, she seemed aware only of the burning seed sloshing around inside her. Her heart was beating so quickly that all she could hear was the sound of the blood pumping in her veins, all she could feel was the intense burning of her skin, the flushing of her face.

Yet it seemed, in that state of euphoria, as if she felt a... _spark_ of something, somewhere deep within. Another part of her, a part of her consciousness that ran deeper still, cried out with elation.

And then she felt Nanaki's rough tongue against the top of her head again, mussing her hair. Blearily, the girl smiled up, gazing into Red's deep and soulful amber eye. Nanaki was smiling back. "I really do love you," she whispered softly, "Nanaki." Red responded by licking her face as tenderly as sandpaper can, making the girl giggle.

Then she felt him moving again and gave a stronger laugh. By the time morning came, Cloud and the others would have to drag them along.

Yuffie kissed the big cat's chest. She didn't mind.


End file.
